See You Again
by mistress0fyaoi
Summary: The war is over and Knockout finds himself contemplating what the war truly cost him


**Time will be updated eventually I promise and the new chapter for Still Alive is almost finished, but in the mean time... I've had the song 'See You Again' from Fast and the Furious 7 stuck in my head all week. And this song reminds me of Knockout and Breakdown from Transformers Prime. So here's this one shot inspired by the song.**

 **See You Again**

 _It's been a long day without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began, oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

Another day's cycle comes nearing it's end and I once again find myself by the 'Well of the Allspark'. It still almost feels like I'm living a sad dream. The war has ended and that is a good thing I guess even if we didn't win. I understand now on a certain level why we were never going to win after spending so much time with the Autobots since the incident with Unicron. We were destined to fail right from the beginning, we had the passion but we were never going to win under a leader like Megatron.

That being said I think a part of the war had to happen for the changes we do have to happen, Cybertron was at a point where something was going to snap and break and it was Cybertron itself that broke in the end and we were by that point just fighting over those broken pieces as well as being pawns in the power struggle that was the Big M and Big O.

Once darkness falls completely around the Well I drive back to the make shift medical bay I have come to call home. It's just a not quite restored building on the outskirts of where the Autobot's currently have the vehicons working on restoring the buildings. They figured out early on how accident prone the Vehicons can be so it made sense I stayed close by them while they work. I do know how to repair them quickly and efficiently so they can get back to work with very little hassle. Kinda was my main job on the Nemesis.

The buildings in this area are nearly finished to being complete so I have no doubt once they finish in this section the vehicons will be moved onto the next and I will move on with them, after all I still feel more comfortable around them than the Autobots, I'm beginning to wonder if any of them will really accept me. I'm even beginning to think Shockwave or Soundwave was better company.

Would you believe that old friend? I'm working for the Autobots now, though many of them still treat me like a con. I suppose that shouldn't really come as a surprise after all, all I did was save them from Starscream. If I had stayed a Decepticon I would have been working with only him and Shockwave at first and at this point only him.

As I pull into the medical bay and transform I see my daily ration of energon waiting for me. Someone seems to always drop it off in the evening when I go out for that drive, I wonder if someone has learned my routine so they can deliberately avoid me. I don't even know why I find myself driving out there every cycle. No that's a lie I know why I do it.

I do it for the same reason why whenever I come back and have my energon I always grab two cubes to fill, out of habit still. There is still a part of my spark that wants you to drive in right after me. I miss you so much my friend, the war might be over but I still miss you.

I sit down and pour myself a cube of energon. As I sit back and take that first sip and I can not help but reminisce about the first time I met you. You had just became a Decepticon but Megatron didn't trust you to work with the soldiers because of you being a former wrecker.

You were so stoic and serious back then, now that I think about it kind of how Ultra Magnus is now around the other Autobots, maybe it's a wrecker thing for some. You were defiantly not like any wrecker I had met before. I find myself chuckling bitterly, back then even I didn't trust you. I use to tease you and make fun of you for being so serious all the time.

At first you would just silently take my teasing never saying nothing in return, then one day you teased me back. I had been given you a lot of shit that cycle. I had called you an emotionless Autobot. I never should have called you that, you weren't emotionless I was just annoyed I never got a rise out of you. You shoved me and went off at me calling me a sparkling for being so damn childish. That was the first and only time you scratched my finish... well deliberately at least. I was furious with you and you just laughed at me for getting upset about my finish.

Primus I miss your laugh, it was so intoxicating I ended up forgetting my finish for a moment and ended up laughing as well. Then you offered to help me buff my finish and I think that's when I realised 'oh Primus his the one'.

We were inseparable from that time on. If I have one regret from the time we spent together it was never telling you how much you meant to me. Arriving on earth under Starscream's orders seemed to change everything. We were busy all the time whether we were on the battle field (which I knew you loved) or you were in the medical bay with me working on Megatron and then after his resurrection per say fixing our leaders favourite punching bag or the accident prone vehicons.

The scariest time on earth for me was defiantly when you were taken by MECH. I begged Megatron to let me and some vehicons come rescue you but he said if you were weak enough to get captured by the fleshies then if you wanted back in the ranks you better have the strength to escape on your own.

My spark flew when you arrived back, but then sank when I saw what those monsters had done to you. Thank Primus you were not as narcissistic as me, your new appearance did not even bother you and when I offered to replace you refused my offer stating you needed it as a reminder to your mistake. If only that was the worse that happened to you... I cannot even bare to think about what happened to you not long after that. It still doesn't feel real that standing at the end of this war you are not right here beside me. I had always promised myself that when the war came to the end I would tell you everything, but the war took even that moment of happiness away from me.


End file.
